Life, Love, and Family
by TwistedAngel96
Summary: AU: When Derek meets Meredith, he tells her everything and doesn't hide anything because he realizes what a connection they have and he wants her to be apart of his life. This evolves around the life of Meredith and Derek present day. It includes the lives of MerDer, Crowen, Calizona, Slexie, Japril, and Izlex
1. Chapter 1: The Backstory

Meredith and Derek meet in a bar after Derek moves to Seattle when him and Addison start their divorce and Meredith and Derek start a relationship.

A year passes by and Meredith and Derek are more in love than ever and Derek proposes and they decide to get married after her third year of residency.

Their wedding is small but beautiful. Mark is Derek's best man and Preston and George are his groomsmen while Cristina is Meredith's Maid of Honor and Izzie and Lexie are her bridesmaids. The ceremony is perfect.

After they are married for a year, they decide to start trying for a baby and it takes them 10 months to conceive but they do and they give birth to a beautiful baby girl, Carolyn Emily Shepherd, after Derek's mother.

When Carolyn is a year and a half they decide they want to grow their family and they get pregnant again, this time it was easier. When Meredith is 4 months pregnant, she has a miscarriage and they find out her uterus is very hostile and it was a miracle she carried Carolyn to term.

A month after her miscarriage, kids are sent over from Africa and Derek treats a little girl named Zola who is an orphan and they decide they want to try and adopt Zola and they foster her for a few months and to see how she adapts to the environment.

After months pass they file for adoption but they are seen "unfit" and the adoption is denied and Zola gets sent back to Africa.

They are devastated and they decide to build a house and move into it.

The hospital is deciding they are sending 6 surgeons, Meredith Derek Arizona Mark Lexie and Cristina, to help another hospital with a very complicated surgery. The plane crashes on the way there and almost everyone is fine besides Arizona and Lexie. Arizona's foot was stuck under part of the plane and they have to cut off her foot and Lexie has a very bad head injury and is going in and out of unconscious. Help does not arrive for a day and so they decide to go and find a way out. Derek carries Arizona and Mark carries Lexie.

After getting back home and everything settles down, Mark and Lexie get married and they have a baby boy, Daniel James Sloan.

After Meredith and Derek see Danny for the first time, they decide to try and have a baby and this would be the last time if she had a miscarriage.

After 5 months of trying they give up and decide ti wasn't meant to be but it turns out Meredith is pregnant and she doesn't find out until she is 5 months.

Finding out she was pregnant and everything is very shocking to her and the pregnancy goes to 37 weeks then she has an accident and she fall and has to be rushed into an emergency C-Section and she gives birth to a very healthy baby boy, Bailey Derek Shepherd .


	2. Chapter 2: Life with a Newborn

Coming home from the hospital was not what they expected. The house is a complete mess, they have baby clothes thrown everywhere, they have a 4 year old running around everywhere getting into everything. The Grey-Shepherd house is completely crazy.

5 am and Bailey starts crying, Meredith hits Derek's chest and utters "It's your turn to change him, and hurry up before he wakes up Carolyn"

Derek moans then gets up and rushes over to the bassinet and picks him up and changes his diaper

"You are one smelly little guy, aren't you" Derek smiles down at Bailey as he changes him then hands off to Meredith to feed him

"Derek could you please not call him smelly, its no better than your morning breath"

Derek gives her a look and then leans over and kisses her cheek before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth

Meredith puts Bailey in Derek's spot before turning over and falls asleep so she can get some rest before Carolyn wakes up

Carolyn comes running into their bedroom when she wakes up and wakes up Meredith and the baby and following behind her slowly is sleep deprived Derek.

* * *

"Carolyn don't be so loud and go put your shoes on"

She grins then runs off into the living room

"Mer I'm sorry, I was trying to get her to put on her shoes then I go to get them and she is off into here"

"It's fine, You are going into work? I thought we had a deal"

"Yes but the patient I was working with before you had Bailey had a tumor I missed when I was in there before, It is only going to be one small surgery and I will be back right after, and since the pre school was closed today, I am going to take Carolyn with me and maybe you could get a little sleep"

Meredith looks at him for a second then mutters "Ok, but when your on your way back pick up some diapers and the list that is on the fridge"

Derek leans over and kisses her forehead and disappears into the living room and soon leaves with Carolyn and the house is silent.

* * *

As he is walking to drop Carolyn off at daycare he runs into Mark dropping off Sophia and Danny at daycare also.

Mark smiles and waves at Derek and exclaims "What are you doing here, I thought you were taking off paternity leave with Meredith"

"I am, Just have to open up Claire again, I missed a small tumor and have to go back in and take it out"

"Oh, Why didn't Russel just do it for you"

"I told him it wasn't a big deal and anyway, I had to get out of the house before Meredith kills me"

"Ahh explains it, I think all women get cranky after having babies, Lexie was the same way"

"Gotta get going, talk to you later Mark" said Derek as he walked away

* * *

Cristina and Izzie decide to go over to Meredith's and check up on her upon Derek's request because the surgery was going to take longer than expected. They knock on the door for a few minutes and waits and no one comes to the door. They hear the baby crying and so they walk in to find Bailey in his bouncer crying and Meredith passed out on the couch

Cristina whispers to Izzie "And this is why when I have a kid, Owen will be helping me." She rubs her 3 month belly

Izzie give Cristina a rude look then goes over and picks up Bailey and changes his diaper and gives him a bottle from the fridge while Cristina goes over and wakes up Meredith

"Mer are you aware you have baby vomit all over your shirt and the house is a complete mess"

Meredith glaces at Cristina and asks "Where is Derek and what happened to my baby?"

"I have him" Izzie bounces Bailey as she walks him over to the bouncer and puts him back down

"Thats great but why isn't Derek back and why are you two here"

Cristina moves the pile of baby clothes over and sits down on the couch "He got stuck in surgery, something about the tumor was bigger than expected and it was going to take longer but he told us to drop by and bring you diapers because he feels bad about it"

Meredith rolls her eyes "I bet he didn't even get stuck in surgery, he just wanted to get away from em a bit longer because Carolyn runs around the house yelling and keeping the baby awake all the time, The house is a complete mess, I am very cranky and I haven't showered in 3 days"

Izzie looks at Meredith funny and replied " Three days, Really? Honey you need a shower, go take one and me and Cristina got the baby"

Meredith thanks them and rushes off to shower.

* * *

A hour passes and she has yet to come out of the shower and Derek comes home with Carolyn and bags of grocery's to a clean house and asks "Where is Mer?"

Izzie points to the bathroom and finish folding the last load of laundry.

Derek walking into the bathroom and sees Meredith asleep on the floor of the bathroom and he leans down and picks her up and carries her into their bedroom and puts her in the bed and goes back out into the living room and picks up Bailey from his bouncer rocking him "She fell asleep on the floor, Thank you for clean up, You guys can go now if you would like, I think I have it handled"

Izzie and Cristina stand up and walk out the door as Derek takes Bailey to the bedroom and puts him in the bassinet and gets Carolyn in bed and goes back into the bedroom and passes out on the bed


	3. Chapter 3: First day back at work

Derek's alarm was going off at 7am but Meredith was already up feeding Bailey. She has coffee already made in the kitchen. She was very anxious because it is going to be her first day back at work. She remembered how anxious she was leaving Carolyn at daycare for the first time and all those feelings are coming back.

"Morning Mer." Derek muttered as he kisses her before he got up to go shower

Meredith yawned "What time is your surgery this morning," as she followed him into the bathroom putter Bailey in the bouncer then she walked over to the sink and put brushed her teeth

"It is at 10" He said as he was washing the shampoo out of his hair

"I have to meet with Bailey this morning, we are doing a liver transplant, can you drop Carolyn off at pre school?" said Meredith as she spat out the toothpaste and went and picked up Bailey and took him into the living room and sat him in his carrier packing him a diaper bag before going over to the counter and pours each of them a cup of coffee

"No problem." He yells stepping out of the shower and putting on his boxers then his dress pants and a light blue button up shirt and walks into the kitchen and starts sipping on his coffee

Carolyn comes running out of her room still in her pajamas and looks up at Bailey in the carrier and giggles "Mommy, why does Bailey have that funny look on his face"

Meredith smiles as she replies "I don't know sweetie, lets go into your room and pick you out some clothes for the day." She chases Carolyn back into her room

* * *

Meredith walks into the daycare and sits Bailey's carrier down and goes to sit down the bags and before she gets turned around to pick him up, Bailey already has her son out of the carrier and walking around the daycare with him

"Bailey, Can I have my son back so I can tell him goodbye so we can go and finish that meeting" Meredith sighs as she reaches out for Bailey

Bailey scoffs as she walks the opposite way form her and mutters "Well now now, I have not seen this little man since he was born so just give me a minute of Bailey time."

She walks around with him before handing him back to Meredith then goes on yelling behind her "Make sure you aren't late Meredith"

Meredith holds back tears as she sits Bailey down in his carrier and kisses his little head and whispers to him " I will see you in a few hours."

* * *

After her meeting, Meredith goes to the nurses station where she runs into Cristina and April whom are both pregnant and only 2 weeks apart.

Cristina complains "Seriously Mer, I don't know how you can do this twice, I am so tired and my feet are so swollen."

Meredith laughs "Crisitna, you are only 6 months, and anyway, it is all worth it when you meet your baby for the first time"

She and Cristina began walking toward the daycare to go see Bailey and Cristina is complaining the whole way there.

Meredith picks up Bailey and smiles at him "Oh yeah Cristina, Have you guys found out what you are having?"

Cristina lights up and states "Yes, It is a boy. I have no idea what we are going to name him, I mean Owen and I can not seem to agree on a name yet."

Meredith begans to feed Bailey and puts a blanket over her and she just looks at Cristina and states "Name him something meaningful, it isn't that hard really once you think of a few names you like and just go from there, don't name him like that scrub nurse named her son Luke so her husband could say Luke, I am your father."

They both laugh and Meredith puts Bailey down and they go have lunch together with Izzie and Lexie

**P.S.**

**Sorry This chapter is pretty short, I promise the next chapter will be nowhere near this short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Suprises

Bailey is 4 months old and things are starting to get on schedule. It is a rare day for Derek and Meredith, they both have the day off and they plan on spending it with Bailey and Carolyn. Neither of the kids are up and Derek wakes up Meredith with a kiss.

"Mmm Derek" She moans as she kisses him back with a little more passion.

He smiles and kisses her neck and down to her shoulder and starts pulling off her shirt but then the door bell rings and Bailey starts crying

"Ugh." Derek grunts as he gets up and puts on pants as he walks to the door and Meredith goes and picks up Bailey and follows him to the living room and Derek opens the door to his mother and sisters, Kathleen and Elizabeth and her exclaims "Mom, Kath, Lizzie?!" and his mom and sisters push past him and walk over to Bailey in awe

Meredith puts on a fake smile and exclaims "What are you guys doing here?"

Lizzie smiled "Well since we haven't seen little Carolyn since she was 2 and I haven't seen this little cutie yet and we just wanted to stop by, Hope you guys don't mind and aren't busy."

Meredith looks at her and says "Wow, its been 2 years since we seen you guys, doesn't seem like that long ago." She looks at Derek with her wide eyes and he looks at her again and goes to put coffee on.

Derek explains "No we are not busy really, we actually have today off, it's the first day since Meredith has been back to work from maternity leave."

Carolyn gets a big smile on her face "So you have today off, its amazing so now we can all spend family time together." She grabs Bailey from Meredith's arms and goes over to the couch and sits down with him and plays with him as Lizzie and Kath just watch and wait for their turn with Bailey.

* * *

By lunch time, Meredith is ready to blow off the handle, Lizzie is nit-picking at the things she is doing and Carolyn can't keep her hands off the baby and Derek notices how Meredith is getting annoyed and he tries to step in but then his mother just guilt's him into doing what they want.

Meredith is about to say something when Kath notices her she quickly states "Hey mom, I think it's time to tell them the real reason we came to visit."

Meredith and Derek both look confused when Carolyn finally says "Oh alright, Well we know that you just having a baby and having Carolyn beings as hyper as she is running you guys both crazy, so we thought we would thought that it would be nice for the two of you to have some time to be together since I know you probably haven't gotten a night alone since before Bailey was born."

"Oh Wow! Mom you didn't have to do this, I mean I can't let you do this, it is too much."

"Derek, Don't argue with me. We already have you a room booked at The Suite and reservations for 2 at that nice Italian restaurant in town at 6."

"Mom, really it is sweet of you to do this but..."

Meredith cuts him off "Derek, You heard your mother, don't argue with her, just accept that your mom and sisters are nice enough and love you enough to do this for us."

Lizzie and Kathleen laugh and both say "Oh honey, it isn't just for you two, we want to spend some time with our sweet niece and nephew."

Meredith looks surprised for a second and then quips "Oh Okay," And she rushes into her room, she feels guilty that she feels so happy that she is finally getting to spend some time with her husband all alone with out the kids. She is packing her bags and then starts to feel guilty because she hasn't been away from Bailey longer than 6 hours at a time, but now she is going to spend a whole night without him. She quickly goes back into the living room and piped "Oh I can't do this, I cannot stay away from him for a whole night."

Carolyn look at her with wide eyes and says softly "Oh Meredith, I think we have all been there, but me, Kath, and Lizzie have all raised children and we know what we are doing," she hands Bailey over too Lizzie and she stands up and walks Meredith back to the bedroom "Now, gets your clothes packed, take a shower, dress up nice because it may be your last night to be able to get away from the kids for a long time."

Meredith turns around and for the first time she gives Carolyn an honest, genuine hug and pulls back with tears running down her face "Oh Carolyn, I don't even know how to thank you."

"Honey don't worry about it."

Meredith begins getting her clothes together and then gets into the shower. While Derek grabs their overnight back and puts it in the car an goes back inside and puts on a nice button-down shirt and puts on the blue tie Meredith loves so much on him and he puts his dress pants and goes out to the living room and waits for Meredith to get ready.

Carolyn, Kathleen, and Lizzie are all cuddled around Bailey and Derek is playing with Carolyn before getting ready to go and Meredith comes walking out of the bedroom, No one notices at first but Carolyn looks up and stares at her mother in awe and she says surprisingly "Mommy, You look very pretty"

Meredith is wearing a beautiful black gown that touches the floor, it has a sparkle to it that complements her eyes, and it is showing just enough cleavage that doesn't make her too trashy and the back of the dress is made of lace. Her hair is curled perfectly. She leans down and kisses Carolyn's head "Thank you sweetie."

Derek is completely in shock. His wife that was just looking like she hadn't slept in days stepped out of the bedroom looking like she did on her wedding day. "Mer, you look absolutely stunning."

Meredith smiles and does a little spin to show off the complete dress and then she goes and kisses Bailey's forehead trying not to cry because she just worked so hard on her makeup.

Derek goes and kisses her cheek then leans down and kisses Bailey's head and takes Meredith's hand and they are off to spend the rest of the evening alone.

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant right on time and they are escorted to a beautiful table that looks out at the bay and the sun is going down.

"It was so nice of your mom and sisters to do this for us."

"I know, I was definitely not expecting this, they are all full of surprises."

The waiter comes out and drops off a bottle of their finest wine. They order their food and it takes a lot of strength for Meredith not to call and check on the kids so she turns her phone on silent and sticks it in her purse.

"Meredith, I love you so much, I may not tell you all the time and we may fight and fuss all the time but when it comes down to it, I have no idea what I would do with out you." He grabs her hand across the table and remembers how the night he asked her to marry him, they were sitting in this exact spot and he can remember every curve in her face.

Meredith has tears in her eyes as she leans over and kisses his cheek and their food hasn't even arrived yet but she takes his hand and stands up.

"Mer, what are you doing?"

"Come on, lets go, I don't want to eat anymore."

They get up and he throws some money on the table and they are off to their hotel.

* * *

They are in the elevator going up to their room and they are making out in the elevator as he pushes her up against the wall of the elevator and he picks her up and carries her to their room. As they get into the door she drops her purse and her phone falls out and she picks it up and notices 5 missed calls.

"Mer, whats wrong?"

Her face starts to get a blank look on it as she replies "I have 5 missed calls from the hospital." She calls them back and she gets someone from the nurses station.

"Is this Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, What do you need" Derek kisses her neck and starts unzipping her dress and she tries not to make a noise.

The nurse replies "There has been an accident, you need to come quick."

Meredith's face becomes pale getting flashbacks of getting that same call when they found out George had died and she drops her phone and begins running to the elevator with Derek chasing after her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Arriving at the hospital, Meredith had tears rolling down her face. She didn't know what was going on but she did know it wasn't good. She stopped when she reached the ER and went to the nurses station. "I just got a call saying something happened."

"Yes, go into Trauma 1"

She ran into the trauma room and there laid Cristina. She was still awake. She had monitors hooked up everywhere. She had a neck brace on and the baby's heartbeat was unstable. Cristina looked up and noticed how amazing Meredith was dressed and she stammered "Mer, you look amazing, why are you here?"

Meredith smiled and replied "Well I was wondering the same thing."

"I am not really sure. Owen was driving and we were arguing about names and the next thing I know, Owen was swerving and the car hit a tree. They said they are going to have to delivery the baby, they can't do that. He is only 35 weeks, we don't have a name picked out, and they haven't told me how Owen is."

Cristina tries to sit up but Meredith quickly gets her to lay back down "I will go and check on Owen and I will come back and give you a full report." Meredith quickly goes to find Owen.

Meredith walks into the next trauma room to see Derek and Owen talking while he is getting a large cut on his leg sewn up. "Nice to see that you are doing ok. Cristina told me everything she remembers and they are going to take her to get a C-section soon because they cannot get the babies heartbeat to steady and the contractions aren't stopping."

Owen tries to get up but isn't able to due to his leg. "They are what?! Did they say when they are going to do it?"

"As soon as the epidural goes into effect which should be very soon. Don't worry, I will make sure they won't take her back until you can come back."

"Thank you Meredith."

* * *

Cristina is being rolled into the OR with Meredith and Owen by her side. Meredith now has scrubs on and so does Owen. They arrive to the OR and everything begins getting set up.

"Mer, I'm scared."

Meredith reassures her "Its nothing to be scared of. In just a short while you will be able to hold you little baby."

"That's what I am scared of Mer." Cristina whispers.

Meredith looks at Owen. "Everyone says that."

They pull out the baby and he starts crying. The doctor says "Congratulations, Its a boy!" As she holds him up. He is pretty small but they can tell he looks exactly like Cristina. He was 5lbs 3ozs and 16in long. The look in Cristina's eyes when she saw him was like she had just completely fell in love.

With tears in her eyes she blurted out "My baby boy. Oh, can I hold him."

After they get him cleaned up and Owen picks him up and brings him over to Cristina and sits him on her chest.

"Theo." She whispers

Owen and Meredith look at her "Theo?!"

Then Owen looks down at the baby and says "Theo." and smiles.

They had a name, Theodore Owen Hunt.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

The smell of pancakes lingered through the Grey-Shepherd house and Meredith sat up in her bed and noticed Derek was still asleep. She stands up and puts a robe on and walks into the kitchen to Izzie standing there making breakfast for everyone. Her twins girls were playing in the living room quietly.

"Hey Iz, where is Alex?"

"Morning Mer, he had a surgery this morning, 7 year old came in with a ruptured appendix but he will make it to the birthday party." Izzie said as she was putting the last of the pancakes on a plate and sits the plate on the dining room table with bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

"Wow, thanks for breakfast Iz. Is Carolyn awake yet?"

"No, I was going to wake her but I decided to let you do that."

Meredith slips into Carolyn's bedroom where she was sleeping peaceful and she taps Carolyn to wake her and says softly "Good morning sweet girl, and Happy Birthday!" Meredith picks up Carolyn and kisses her cheek "Harper and Mckenzie are in the living room waiting on you."

"Thank you mommy." she reaches up and kisses Mer's cheek and then squirms out of her arms and runs into the living room to play with Harper and Mackenzie.

Meredith goes into their bedroom and wakes up Derek with a kiss "Good Morning."

He smells the pancakes "Did you cook breakfast?"

"No, Iz did. She and the girls are in the living room now eating. I think if we are quiet and quick enough, we might be able to do it in the shower." She smiles at him and goes to pick Bailey up and takes him to the living room and gives him to Izzie. "I will be back in about 15 minutes, going to take a shower. Could you feed him for me?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she hurries back into the bedroom and slips into the shower with Derek.

Izzie rolls her eyes and goes and feeds Bailey and fixes the girls a plate and makes sure they eat.

* * *

Things for the party are all set up and it is almost time for the party to start as fully recovered Cristina and Owen arrive with baby Theo. They sit the present down on the table before Meredith comes up and greets them.

"I am so glad you guys could make it! Are you hurting at all? Do you need anything?" Meredith questions as she walks Cristina over and and sits down and Izzie joins them as they start to talk about how everything is going and Owen walks over to talk Derek.

"Hey Owen, Glad you could make it. How is it with the baby?"

"It's going fine. Cristina is adjusting very well considering what happened."

"That is good to hear."

The guys keep talking and a very pregnant April arrives with Jackson and little Ben. Meredith goes and greets them and shows them were they keep the presents.

"So April, how are you doing?"

"Well considering I am a week overdue, pretty good. I'm just so tired and my feet are so swollen." April complains as she waddles over and sits down next to Izzie and they talk about ways to naturally induce labor.

* * *

A few more people from Carolyn's pre school class arrive just as Alex does.

"Hey Mer, where is Iz?" he says as he sits down the present.

"Umm I think she is in the kitchen with the kids decorating cupcakes."

"Thanks Mer." he says as he goes inside.

Meredith goes inside and yells "Alright kids, decorating time is over, lets move outside to go play in the bouncy castle."

All the kids just stop what they are doing and go running outside. Meredith walks over and takes Bailey from Izzie and goes into her bedroom to feed him.

"Iz, what is wrong with you? We had a small little fight and now you are completely pissed at me."

Izzie starts cleaning up after the kids. "It's nothing, now is not the time to talk about it."

"Iz, its never the time anymore with you."

She looks up from what she is doing "Really Alex? Do you want to start right now?" She stomps over to her purse and pulls out a picture and slaps it at his chest as she storms into the living room.

He looks at the picture and his eyes light up. "Iz, is this true?"

"Yeah, you knocked me up again."

Meredith walks out of the bedroom right as she says that and her jaw drops "Iz, Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just found out yesterday."

"Is it wrong I am happy for you?"

Izzie does a slight smile "No Mer, but it wasn't suppose to happen but someone decided to be sloppy." She glares at Alex and he is just sitting there staring at the sonogram.

"I think its a boy..."

"Alex, I am only 8 weeks, there is no way you could tell what it is."

"I just know it is a boy."

Meredith walks out of the house just as Lexie, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Sophia, and Danny arrive. She hands Bailey over to Derek as she goes and greets them. "Hey guys."

Sophia taps on Meredith's leg "Where is Carolyn."

Callie gives her a glare and Meredith just laughs and points over to the bouncy castle and Sophia runs over and gets on the bouncy castle.

Callie and Arizona go and sit their present down and goes and sits by Cristina and play with Theo.

"Mark, I think Derek said to tell you to go find him. He needs you help with something."

Lexie, Meredith and Danny go sit with everyone else.

* * *

Mark goes over to Derek and says "Hey Derek, Mer said something about helping you with something."

"Yeah, come on." He goes over and gives Bailey to Meredith and goes around back with Mark, Owen, and Jackson. Sitting there is a play set that needs to be put together. "You guys think you can help me put this together before Carolyn starts opening her presents?"

All the guys agree and they start working on it and end up finishing it before she starts opening presents.

After the presents are opened and the cake is eaten, Carolyn runs up to Meredith and begs "Mommy, can Harper, Mckenzie, and Sophie stay the night, Pleaseeee."

"I guess, but you have to ask their moms first."

Carolyn hugs her mom and says sweetly "Thank you mommy, you are the best!" then she runs off to tell the girls and they ask their mom and they say yes also so all the girls are staying the night

* * *

"Good night girls!" Meredith says as she shuts the door to Carolyn's bedroom, goes into the living room and plops down on the couch.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yeah I think so, Did you put Bailey down?"

"He went out like a light as soon as I put him in the crib," Derek leans over to Meredith and kisses her neck and whispers in her ear, "You wanna go into the bedroom and have a little adult fun?"

She puts a soft smile on her face and giggles "Hmm, Twice in one day?"

He looks at her with his seductive eyes and nods his head.

She puts her arms around his neck and whispers "Take me into the bedroom."

Derek smiles and carries her into their bedroom and has his way with her.


	7. Update Help

**I'm so dearly sorry I haven't put out an update to this story in such a long time. I had many chapters written out for this series but I had some computer trouble and my computer completely shut down and stopped working so I lost all of my work that I did. Don't worry I will be continuing this series but I have lost all my ideas and I am having trouble coming up with ideas.**

**This is where I need your help. If anyone has an suggestions on how you would like to see this story play out. Feel free to leave a review and to PM me. I will be happy with any and all suggestions. Thank you for understanding. See you soon hopefully.**


End file.
